The Nikos
by Arsao Tome
Summary: How Pyrrha get so good? Her parents of course. A Harry Potter/RWBY AU Xover.


**The Nikos**

Chapter 1

(_Room of Veils_)

It was two years after the final battle, Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, and his godson, Teddy were in the Veil room. The same room that took his godfather, Sirius Black. They didn't want to stay in their world because of what happened. Harry had done his job and lost almost everything. Once there, he looked at the others. "When we walk through, there's no going back." He said to them, they nodded.

"Let's go Harry," said Andromeda. So they walked right into the veil right as Aurors had tried to stop them. But they went into the Veil, never to be seen again.

* * *

(_Mystral, Remnant_)

Harry and the gang fell out of a portal on to some land by the sea. Harry slowly started to get up to get his bearings as the others did as well. Then the portal had closed up. They were now stuck on this new land. "Well," he said. "Might as well make the most of it." The others nodded and started to look for shelter. So, they found a way to exchange their galleons into the currency of the land and had become very rich with just 10% of what they owned.

Andromeda had found a huge manor and found out that they were in a kingdom called Mystral, on a planet named Remnant. After they bought the manor, they started to furnish it and started to make themselves a new home. Of course with Hermione wanting to continue her education, she and Harry decided to become hunters and went to hunter's school. They were tops of their classes and graduated with high honors. During that time, they both had become the end all, be all of hunters.

They had won championships for their school and had swept through their years.

Afterwards, they went out to help and be true heroes, better than even in their universe. They went through the kingdoms, fought grimm and went into tournaments which they had won. They had become highly respected and trusted hunters. All while raising Teddy, but it was time for them to come back.

* * *

(_Potter Manor; Mystral_)

They reached the door, tired, ready to clean up and rest for a while. Harry opened the door, "Romy! Teddy! We're home!" He called, just then he was tackled to the floor. More like, pounced by a female figure. She was tall, around 6 feet, had beautiful skin with tan stripes, red hair in a long ponytail, green cats eyes and was in a T-shirt, jeans and slippers. He had felt wetness on his shoulder.

"MY SON!" She cried, "MY BELOVED SON!" Harry frozed and looked at her. She pulled back to arms reach and he was shocked. It was Lily Potter nee Evans, his mother.

"Mom?" He said and hugged her tightly. Hermione was watching this happy reunion between mother and son and shedded tears. "I have so many questions."

"And I'll answer them." She said, as she let him go and they walked into the house. Then they saw a man with long black hair and dark eyes, he filled out and was in a shirt and jeans. Andromeda was hugging on him. He had dog-like ears and a tail.

"Sirius?" Harry reached him and the 'dogfather', got up to hug his 'pup'. Teddy ran over to hug Hermione. They sat down and started to talk. They told them that when they had died, they were reincarnated on Remnant.

"We haven't found Prongs nor Moony." Said Sirius.

"What about Tonks?" Asked Hermione.

"We know where she is and sent a message to her, letting her know that Teddy and Romy are here."

"She should be here in a week." Said Romy, who had walked over to Harry and Hermione to give them both a kiss on the cheeks. "So, what happened on your trip?" Harry and Hermione told them everything that had happened. "Harry proposed?" Hermione nodded and showed her the ring.

"That's great honey!" Said Lily.

"Well, with how we are. People already consider us married." Said Hermione.

* * *

Later Harry and Lily started to cook dinner for everyone. Hermione was talking to Teddy, "you've been behaving for Grandmamma?" She asked Teddy nodded.

"He wants to go to hunter's school." Said Romy, "be just like his godparents." She was very proud of both of them. They heard Harry laugh.

"Well, we'll train you when you're old enough Teddy. Okay?" Said Hermione.

"Okay, Mommy-Mione." He said and she kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Two weeks later, there was a knock on the door. Harry went to answer it and was glomped by a woman with pink hair, she was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots, and a jacket. "HARRY!" She said and hugged him. She had scales on the sides of her face, marking her as a chameleon faunus. She kissed him on the cheek. They walked into the room as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "So, Mom and Teddy are here?"

"Yep, didn't Sirius tell you? He said he did," they walked into the main room. She had seen her mother, Lily, and Hermione there relaxing. Teddy looked up and saw his Mom.

"MOMMY!" He got up and like a 'Mom-seeking missile' glomped her as tight as he can. She lifted him up and hugged him tightly. They watched as mother and son were reunited.

It was a happy feeling, they told Tonks that they were going to get married and she was invited to the wedding. She hugged him tightly.

* * *

(_Day of the Wedding _)

Everything was getting ready for the Big Day, Harry was fitted perfectly for his tux and Hermione was getting gussied up and looking like a goddess. The wedding was a major event through out of the Kingdoms. Two of the world's greatest heroes were about to get married. Everything was perfect, people from all of the kingdoms had gone to the wedding.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife," said the priest. "Harry, you may kiss your bride." So Harry kissed Hermione and she wrapped her arms around his neck and everyone cheered.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying their marriage, of course, there were some attacks on them. But, nothing they couldn't handle. They still did what they were born to do, kick butt and hunt.

* * *

Then one day, Lily had told them that Sirius had met someone and was going to get married. They went to meet the woman who was crazy enough to marry 'Padfoot'. She was a very beautiful young woman, she was a black cat faunus from Menagerie. Harry had known just who this woman was, "Kali Belladonna?" He said, she smiled at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hello Harry, this must be Hermione." She said, "he's told me so much about you."

"The honor's mine, Ms. Belladonna." Said Hermione.

"Please call me Kali." So they continued to talk and enjoy themselves. So, Sirius and things went well. Until Lily dropped a bombshell.

"Say what?" Said Harry, "I'm a what?"

"Yes," she said. "Her name is Sienna. She took her father's name and they run a group called 'White Fang'. I try to help out but, I just don't know what to do."

"Well, whatever we can do to help you know we can." Lily nodded. Harry and Hermione tried to help out the White Fang from behind the scenes along with fauni as well. During this time, Hermione had some really amazing news for her beloved husband.

* * *

"Harry," she said. "I'm pregnant." Harry just froze as he looked at her.

"You're what?"

"Yeah, and I'm having twins." With that, Harry fainted. Lily walked in to see what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You're going to be a grandmother." Lily was excited.

"REALLY?"

"Yes, two times over."

"TWINS?" Hermione nodded, Lily grabbed her in a tight hug. Then eight months later…

* * *

(_Mystral General Hospital_)

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN HARRY JAMES POTTER, I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON!" Hermione screamed while squeezing his hand.

"Calm down Hermione," said Harry.

"Come on push Mrs. Potter!" Said a midwife, so she did. "I can see the head. Just a little more," with one final push, out came a baby girl. They suddenly cleaned her up and swaddled her. "Okay, we got one more. Push," Hermione did and out came another one. This one was as cute as the first but this one was a boy. Both of them had red hair, maybe because of Harry's magic.

* * *

Later they were in her room and Harry was holding his daughter. As Hermione was holding their son, "so what are we going to name them?" He asked.

"How about we name the girl Pyrrha and the boy Pyrrus?" She said Harry nodded with a smile.

* * *

Later, everyone had met the newest additions to the family. Teddy knew Harry and Hermione didn't forget him and still loved him. With the twins birth, it just pushed him to go farther to become a great hunter just like Harry. He also was a huge help in raising the twins as well. Teddy had become the 'Hunting Couple's heir.

But, during the time, the twins were growing up, Harry and Hermione were fighting for fauni rights throughout the kingdoms. Sirius and Kali had married and kali had given him a daughter name Blake whom he taught. Sienna and Lily had made amends and White Fang was more of a Fauni police or a Peacekeeping group.

Then, Harry and Hermione had wanted to retire to raise their family and so they did. But, they were also inducted into the Huntsmen Hall of Fame. Everyone was happy about their entry even more so as they now had nothing else to prove. But then one day, they got a visitor.

* * *

(_Potter manor; main sitting room_)

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Ozpin." Said Hermione, as she served them some tea. "What can my husband and I do to help you today?"

"Well, as you know, I am the Headmaster of Beacon." He said.

"Yes," said Harry. "That's one of the most premier hunting schools on the planet. Let me guess, you want us to be teachers?" Ozpin nodded, "hmm. What do you think dear?" Hermione just looked at them.

"It'll give us something to do." She said, "alright. But on one condition. No lying to us. One lie and we even take our children out of Beacon."

"Also, no secrets." Said Harry, "I can't stand secrets."

"Very well." Said Ozpin.

"Alright," said Hermione. "We're in." With that, they shook hands and Ozpin left.

"Think we walked into something again?" Asked Harry.

"Oh definitely," said Hermione. "Only, the fate of the world is in our hands"

"Well, we wouldn't be Potters if it wasn't. Let's get ready." So they do.

End for now.

* * *

**Note: **_Yes, this is a new Harry Potter/ RWBY story. This is an offshoot of an idea of where I read Harry goes to Remnant via the veil and becomes a teacher at Beacon. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
